Jack/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Jack is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Jack will voice her opinions. *On Omega: **After being poisoned by Forvan, Jack will tell Shepard that they shouldn't drink if they can't take it. **After speaking with the guard outside of the plague zone, if the other member of your squad is human, Jack will say, "Plague zone, but I'm immune? Sounds fun. Let's go." *During Grunt's recruitment mission, Jack will comment at the beginning: "I already want to kill this person." Later, when faced with Grunt in the tank, "Crack it open. Let's see what a pure krogan's got." *On Tuchanka when the Urdnot Leader comments on Grunt becoming an adult through the Rite Of Passage Jack will say "Puberty? Grunt's growing up?" *On the Collector Ship when the Collectors spring the trap Jack exclaims: "I knew Cerberus would screw me again!" *On Illium: **If Jack is taken on Miranda's loyalty mission, at the confrontation with Niket, Captain Enyala will say that she was just waiting for Miranda to finish getting dressed and asks derisively if Cerberus lets her "whore around in that outfit". Jack then states she likes the Eclipse captain and asks Shepard if they're still recruiting. **During Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: ***When the other squad member comments that no one mentioned Niftu's disappearance, Jack will remark, "When the chips are down, people will always sell out their friends for credits." ***When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", she will be unimpressed, betting 15 creds that the volus will die. ***If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Jack will say that "He doesn't deserve to live." ***If Shepard has Niftu go ahead and try to fight Captain Wasea, Jack will reply with "That was mean, but damn funny". **If Jack is taken on Thane's recruitment mission ***Upon helping the wounded Salarian, she disapprovingly states "He doesn't know where the Assassin is." ***When the Renegade interrupt is used when interrogating the merc by the window, sending him through it and plummeting to the streets, she will say "I could take notes from you, Shepard." *On the Citadel: **If you talk to Avina on Level 26 on the Citadel, Jack will remark how that if utopian technology was perfected, the ones that owned the technology will "use it to screw the rest of us". **While doing Citadel: Found Forged ID, Shepard's human party members while conversing with the asari will have something to say if the following conditions are met: 1) The Council was abandoned in Mass Effect, 2) Shepard chooses the "If no one else will, yes" line, and 3) Shepard apologizes upon talking to the asari again. When Kalara Tomi starts taking offense at human attitudes again Jack will retort: "You're begging for a dirt nap." *During the mission to the Derelict Reaper: **After its kinetic barriers are activated, Jack will say, "Trapped in a Reaper. I want to shoot someone." **Right after Legion's first appearance, Jack will express surprise at the fact that a geth could talk. She is also puzzled by the fact that Legion is operating alone, given that geth always operate in multiple units. **At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Jack will favor taking the geth so it can be carved into a lamp. *If Jack is taken on Legion's loyalty mission, she has contempt for re-writing the heretic geth and will say, "If you screw with my head, made me nod and smile at everything... I'd rather you blew my head off. Let me die as me." *During the Suicide Mission: **If Jack is chosen to lead the second diversion squad she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "Too many...tore me up. How'd you talk me into this? Heh...I wasn't supposed to care." If a male Shepard has pursued a romance with Jack, she will say "Too many of them... I knew I'd get hit on this job. I was too happy... too happy with you." **After Miranda suggests leading the second squad Jack will immediately interject, stating, "No one wants to take orders from you." **Jack will vehemently argue against the Illusive Man's suggestion to save the Collector Base. She accuses of the Illusive Man of being a "user" just like the Collectors. *In Lair of the Shadow Broker: **If Jack is in the party on Illium after the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, she will call out "What the hell?" **If Jack is taken to confront the Shadow Broker, he will thank Liara for bringing Jack to him, noting that her corpse will be nearly as valuable as Shepard's. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: In the bathroom of the bar, Jack will tell a story of being sexually assaulted in the Purgatory prison showers. She then hunted down and murdered every one of her attackers. *Illium: At the vista (near the place with a volus that says, "Sell at twenty-five") Jack will mention how there are a lot of soft people here, who will be easy to take advantage of. If Jacob is also present he will caution her. If Grunt is in your party he will ask her what the fun is in that, to which Jack responds by saying it depends on what you're looking for. If Garrus is present then he will refute Jack by saying that the people are only unconcerned. If Samara is present she will warn Jack that if she is to do anything illegal, she will be compelled to stop her, to which Jack replies that would be interesting. *Omega: By the cargo next to Marsh's shop, Jack will comment on the selection and how she likes that a strong and ruthless person can thrive on Omega. *Tuchanka: Upon entering the main area, there are two krogan discussing children to the left. Jack will mention how she has counted 13 guards since they landed. If Grunt is also present he will correct her explaining that they aren't guards, they're warriors. She immediately counters by saying that she "knows a guard when she sees one." **Urz: Upon initiating dialogue with the varren, after it has been wounded in a pit fight, Jack will say, "One fight and he's out...shame." This response does not depend on how many fights Urz has actually won. Spontaneous Sometimes Jack will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On Horizon, after the first encounter with the Collectors, she will say, "Peaceful. Usually takes a lot of chemicals for me to get this kind of quiet." *Upon landing on Korlus, Jack responds to Jedore's PA delivered orders with a deadpan "I already want to kill this person." And right before the battle with Jedore, as she continues to bark out orders, Jack will ask "Can we shut that bitch up, already?" *On Korlus, Jack may remark "Rough stuff! I like it!" as the tank bred Krogan tosses aside the metal barricade to allow the party to continue onwards on the path to Okeer's laboratory. *If Jack is knocked unconscious during a battle, her final words can sometimes be "If I die Shepard, I'm haunting you!" *Jack sometimes begins an encounter with "Hello, dead people!" *If Shepard holsters their weapon after a fight, Jack may comment, "Quiet. Just how I like it." *Sometimes when using Pull, Jack will yell, "Fly, bitch!" or "I'll throw you like a toy!" *On Illium: **During Samara's recruitment mission, if you encounter Elnora hiding, after she tells Shepard that she only fired her weapon once because the others were watching, Jack will remark that "You are in enemy uniform" and that she will kill her. Also, when Jack hears Elnora's audio diary describing the murder she says, "I knew I smelled murder on that bitch." **During Thane's recruitment mission, on accessing the elevator to Level 3 Shepard and company will anticipate that there might be reinforcements inbound. Jack will remark, "Just stand here and wait for them? I like a straight fight, but..." to which Shepard will address her by name: "You're right, Jack. This isn't the best place to wait". Jack will simply say to Shepard to tell her where to point her gun. * When using the Shockwave power, Jack will shout "I will destroy you!" or "I will kill you all!" Category:Unique dialogue